Session 7 - Jailbreak
The Dogs of War decided to head to the Hall of Records to try to find information about Dyaspagon. Zyndar located a portal which would get them into the Hive district, but from there the group would have to travel on foot. They decided to contact Xentax and see if he could provide them with disguises. He found some rags to help them blend in the Hive. When they asked if he needed help in that part of town, he said that a spy in that part of town, a human named Slyy had stopped reporting in. Xentax asked if the party could help locate him. While conferring with Xentax, Kilmah the blacksmith arrived with a delivery. She mentioned to Nedra that she had bought some bronzewood from an army of wood elves that had arrived from the plane of Arborea to join the fight. She agreed to start work on an item from Nedra and said it would be done in a week. After the preparations were made, the group traveled through the portal and arrived in the Hive. They decided to first try to locate Slyy. They had an address for him, but along the way, they encountered a group of duergar soldiers escorting two dozen elvish prisoners back from the front. The party killed the duergar guards and rescued the elves. The elves were part of the group which had recently arrived from Arborea. They agreed to stay and help, since getting back across the lines seemed impossible. Before the last guard died, the party had managed to extract from him the location of a home that the Army of Revolt used to interrogate spies. The duergar knew of Slyy and believed he had been taken there. The party approached the house and found it dark and quiet. They crept in through a second story window, killed a sleeping guard and proceeded into the basement where they found Slyy being tortured by two of Jynjur's elves. They killed the elves and rescued and healed Slyy. Slyy took them and the two dozen Arborean elves back into the Hive to regroup. When the party told him of their goal, he forged papers for them that would help them gain entrance into the Hall of Records. He said that when they were ready he could help them find a way through the sewers back across the front lines. The party thanked, him and left him and the elves to start rebuilding the compromised resistance. The party arrived at the Hall of Records disguised as Army of Revolt soldiers and showed their forged pass. The guards were busy and let them pass with no fuss. They entered the hall of property records and after some searching found that Dyaspagon did indeed own a house in the city, just downstream from the Hall of Records. They noted the address, and then Nedra started and they left as people panicked and tried to extinguish the fire. When they arrived at Dyaspagon's house they found that the front door was apparently a fake of some kind and there did not seem to be another entrance to the residence. There was a gigantic tree next to the door, which came to life and spoke to them. It said it was not allowed to permit them to enter, but gave them some hints that led them to discover the real door high in the branches of the tree. Upon searching Dyaspagon's house they found a letter from Beorhisto: My Good Friend Dyaspagon, My sincerest wishes for your good health. You know I care little for gossip, and I have many questions. I will not waste ink regaling you with meaningless tales from the Astral Sea. Firstly, as regards this, "Adaranth," of which I spoke in my last missive: I cannot tell whether the word refers to an individual, to a group, or to some object. I have found whisperings that suggest all three. The word itself seems to be related to the Zenythri word Adaraanath, although what the connection is I cannot tell. Have you found no references to this mysterious entity in The Annals of Rejeralaan or in The Velvet Tome of Hospanykka? I beg you to look again, there must be some mention of this word. Until I can come to the library in Sigil, I cannot peruse these volumes myself and I rely on you my friend. Please see what information you can gather before we next meet! My second question relates to Katalii herself. My reading of the histories suggests that she may have exhausted her vast resources in her efforts to imprison Abbar-Sav Pasha. What other explanation can there be for her subsequent predicament? Do you see things the same way? Write me back with a detailed reply before we meet in person for our adventure. Some preparations may depend on your response. I have great hopes for our journey. I believe the answers to many of our questions lie within this fabled ethereal stronghold. It was the purest chance that I happened to come across the spell which will lead us to the Wall of Vapors. I have included several scrolls inscribed with the spell. please master it, our lives may depend on it. With my deepest respect and admiration, Beorhisto Accompanying the letter was a mysterious spell scroll. Category:Session Summaries